


Один раз

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, fandomharryseverus2018_5lvlMini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Уж если платить по счетам, то с фантазией





	Один раз

Один раз. Только один раз. Зато потом будет безграничная свобода. От всего. И этот дурацкий эпизод можно будет забыть. Навсегда. Но сколько бы Северус Снейп ни уговаривал себя, лучше не становилось. Шеклболт не просто хотел странного — он хотел этого от него.

— Ты это серьёзно? — выслушав его «пожелание», Северус не поверил собственным ушам.

— Ты всё понял правильно, — сверкнул зубами Шеклболт. — Послезавтра. Отель «Коламбия» у Ланкастер Гейт. Двухместный номер с ванной и двуспальной кроватью забронирован на имя мистера Рика Майерса. Я буду ждать тебя там в шесть часов вечера. Надеюсь, ты будешь внимателен к моему пожеланию.

— Но... — Северус почувствовал, что краснеет. — Я не представляю, где можно купить это...

— Не волнуйся. Это я пришлю тебе. Так будет проще.

Оно, действительно, было проще — по крайней мере, Северус был избавлен от мук выбора, — но менее унизительным от этого его положение не стало. Увесистый пакет доставил невозмутимый посыльный вечером того же дня, и, развернув упаковку, Северус долго разглядывал белую пену кружев. Шеклболт был тот ещё извращенец, но он щедро платил за свою слабость. Северус кончиком пальца подцепил полупрозрачные трусики и усмехнулся, на мгновение представив на месте Шеклболта Дамблдора, который в своё время тоже крепко держал его за яйца. Фигурально выражаясь. Нынешний душеприказчик пошёл дальше. Только и всего.

«Один раз!» — напомнил себе Северус, разбирая посылку. Чёртов Шеклболт подошёл к делу очень основательно и озаботился даже туфлями на высоком каблуке, подходящего размера. Лучше бы бабу себе нашёл! Северус досадливо поморщился, взглянув на белоснежный корсет, украшенный перьями и прозрачными камнями. Будь он неладен! 

Северус скомкал эту «одежду», засовывая её от греха подальше глубоко в шкаф. До послезавтра. Он мог сколько угодно проклинать Шеклболта, но при этом прекрасно понимал, что он-то согласился. На всё. Разумеется, за всё надо платить, и, будучи банкротом, именно Северус предложил «любые услуги», наивно полагая, что круг интересов Шеклболта ограничится зельями. Кто ж знал о его многогранной натуре и о столь специфических предпочтениях. Хотя всё ещё не верилось, что Северус согласился их удовлетворить. Что и говорить, Шеклболт, как настоящий политик, умел выбрать подходящий момент и добиться своего. А Северус... он привык подчиняться и платить. За всё.

Послезавтра наступило гораздо быстрее, чем ожидалось, но, с другой стороны, чем быстрее всё это начнётся, тем скорее закончится. Именно так. Северус долго отмокал в ванне, решая, избавляться от волос на теле или нет. С одной стороны, речь об этом не шла, а с другой — к чулкам была приколота записка с заклинанием эпиляции. Что ж, полумер Северус не признавал, и, усмехнувшись своему отражению, он направил на себя палочку. Лишённое волос тело ощущалось немного иначе, и пока Северус дошёл до шкафа с одеждой, ему даже стало как-то зябко. Наверное, это от нервов. Или так холодила смазка в тщательно растянутой заднице — доверять кому-то столь интимный процесс он не собирался.

Северус уселся на кровать и несколько минут пялился на вещи, в которых сегодня состоится его дебют в новой роли. «Один раз!» — снова напомнил он себе и решительно надел трусики, верёвка которых тут же впилась в задницу, стоило лишь попытаться спрятать за кружевом член и яйца. Стараясь не обращать внимания на неудобство, Северус натянул чулки, старательно разгладив широкую резинку, будто это было действительно важно, после чего сунул ноги в туфли и, прихрамывая, подошёл к зеркалу, чтобы разобраться с корсетом.

— Шеклболт, ты мудак, — сообщил он своему отражению и со вздохом добавил: — А ты, Снейп, отменная блядь.

После этого признания стало как-то легче облачиться в узкую юбку с длинным разрезом и почти целомудренный пиджак. Зато теперь стала понятна роль перьев на корсете — они неплохо имитировали наличие груди, пусть и небольшой. Северус тихо выругался и, припудрив лицо до почти аристократической бледности, намазал губы совершенно вульгарной алой помадой. Шеклболт был большим затейником — к наряду прилагались элегантная шляпа с широкими полями и белые шёлковые перчатки. Критически оглядев себя в зеркало, Северус понял, что преобразился до полной неузнаваемости. Наверное, в этом и был смысл.

До отеля Северус доехал на такси, вживаясь в роль, и в прохладный холл вошёл, презрительно кривя губы.

— Мне, пожалуйста, ключ от номера мистера Рика Майерса.

— Мистер Майерс ждёт вас, я провожу.

Судя по поведению, портье уже получил неплохие чаевые и отрабатывал их, как умел, пропуская Северуса вперёд и открывая перед ним все двери.

— Хорошего отдыха, — улыбнулся он и, несколько раз стукнув, отворил дверь номера.

Северус шагнул в номер, ожидая чего угодно, только не сервированного на двоих ужина. Он закрыл за собой дверь и в нерешительности замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Шеклболт всё решил за него:

— Отлично выглядишь. Позволь поухаживать за тобой.

Ухаживание Шеклболт понимал довольно своеобразно. Он помог Северусу снять пиджак и избавиться от юбки, после чего усадил его кресло напротив и завёл светский разговор о погоде. От его взглядов становилось не по себе, тем более что Северус отлично помнил, как выглядел в корсете, чулках и крошечных трусиках, причём шляпа, туфли и перчатки делали его ещё более обнажённым, хоть это и казалось странным.

— Вина?

— Не откажусь, — Северус почувствовал, как пересохло в горле.

— Я люблю шампанское. Брют, — доверительно сообщил Шеклболт, наполняя бокал Северуса игристым вином. — А ты?

— Это имеет значение?

— Значение имеет всё. Я хочу запомнить этот вечер.

Северуса бросило в жар, и он снова напомнил себе про этот ёбанный «один раз», а потом не к месту вспомнил рассуждения Малфоя о падших женщинах, с которыми надо обращаться, как с королевами. А ещё он говорил, что истинная леди оценит, если к ней отнестись, как к шлюхе, со всеми этими грязными разговорчиками. Северус закусил губу, прикидывая, знал ли эту хитрость Шеклболт, и как в таком случае стоит себя вести, чтобы...

— Попробуй сделать глоток шампанского, а потом положи в рот ягодку клубники. Тебе понравится.

— Я не закусываю.

Шеклболт предпочёл не заметить откровенно грубый тон, игриво подмигнув:

— Даже шоколадом?

— Ничем.

— Так даже интереснее.

Шеклболт так алчно разглядывал след помады на бокале, что стало немного неловко, и Северус с ужасом осознал, что его всё это возбуждает. И ситуация в целом, и сам Шеклболт с его обходительностью и тщательно сдерживаемым желанием. Северус постарался отвлечься и, чтобы скрыть эрекцию, положил ногу на ногу, запоздало понимая, как провокационно это выглядит.

— А хочешь клубнику со сливками? — сверкнул улыбкой Шеклболт.

Терять Северусу было уже особо нечего, и он, взяв ягоду, макнул её в сливки и опустил в рот. Его визави протяжно застонал и горячо прошептал:

— Сделай так ещё раз.

— Слишком приторно.

— Я тоже не люблю излишнюю сладость.

Шеклболт встал и прошёлся по комнате с грацией пантеры перед прыжком, и сердце Северуса томительно сжалось. Тёмный, опасный, сильный и такой послушный Кингсли из удачливого охотника превращался в добычу, которую хотелось укротить. Это был откровенный вызов, устоять перед которым не представлялось возможным. Северус снял шляпу, отбрасывая её в сторону:

— Здесь жарко.

Шеклболт остановился в нескольких шагах от Северуса, и теперь его желание напоминало вулканическую лаву, бурлящую под тонкой корочкой окаменелой породы. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и севшим голосом пробормотал:

— Безумно... безумно жарко.

Никогда прежде Северус не оказывался в подобной роли. Обычно именно он добивался чьего-то внимания, и успех в этом начинании ему сопутствовал очень нечасто. Пожалуй, всё было не столь плохо, как виделось ещё час назад. Ну, или Северус и в самом деле был блядью, что, впрочем, не отменяло всего остального.

— Выпей, — кивнул он Шеклболту. — Это тебя освежит.

Кингсли послушно уселся в кресло и осушил два бокала шампанского, прежде чем снова взглянул на Северуса. Его тонкие чёрные брюки совершенно не скрывали вздыбленный член, и ему пришлось развести колени, чтобы устроиться с минимальным удобством. Северус понимающе улыбнулся и, понизив голос, вкрадчиво поинтересовался:

— Так чего ты хочешь?

— Увидеть, как ты себя ласкаешь.

Всего-то? Северус расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла и тщательно разгладил на себе корсет.

— Так?

— Ещё.

Он собирается только смотреть? Ну-ну, эстет херов. Теперь Северусу захотелось проверить, насколько хватит знаменитой выдержки Шеклболта, и как скоро он сорвётся. Северус поднял вверх ногу и принялся поправлять чулок, сидящий безукоризненно. Белый полупрозрачный шёлк не только отлично выглядел, но и ощущался очень приятно. В какой-то момент даже показалось, что нога принадлежит кому-то другому — дерзкому и соблазнительному, но потом это перестало иметь значение.

Северус подвинулся к самому краю кресла и забросил ноги на мягкие подлокотники, начиная через кружево трусов ласкать стоящий колом член. Новый опыт оказался очень воодушевляющим, особенно, когда Северус оголил головку и принялся её поглаживать, не снимая перчаток. Сквозь полуопущенные ресницы он наблюдал за Шеклболтом, который, не отводя от него жадного взгляда, успел расстегнуть брюки и выпустить на волю член, становящийся больше и больше. Кингсли не трогал себя, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла, но его упруго покачивающийся член был достоин самого пристального внимания.

Да пошло оно всё к ебеням! Северус поднялся, покачиваясь на каблуках, дошёл до Шеклболта и, глядя в глаза, уселся к нему на колени, отмечая удачное сочетание — белое на чёрном. Широкая, почти чёрная ладонь опустилась на его плечо, невесомо лаская кожу, и добралась до белоснежного корсета, кончиками пальцев зарываясь в перья. Вторая ладонь устроилась на бедре, медленно пробираясь под резинку чулка.

Северус качнулся навстречу и зашипел, коснувшись чувствительной головкой шерсти брюк, показавшейся очень грубой, а потом прижался к горячему члену, вызвав такой оглушительный рёв Кингсли, что зазвенело в ушах.

— Да! — проревел тот, сжимая ягодицы Северуса и разводя их в стороны.

Кажется, сзади было зеркало, и, кажется, это возбуждало ещё сильнее. Шеклболт подхватил его под задницу и принялся покачивать, задавая ритм.

— Возьми... возьми его... — задыхался Кингсли. — Сам...

Северус прикусил губу и, обхватив пальцами горячий член, сдвинул мешающую верёвочку трусов и направил его в себя, радуясь собственной предусмотрительности и готовности ко всему. Кингсли закатил глаза и замер, явно стараясь не кончить в первые мгновения. По его виску стекала капелька пота, которую Северус, недолго думая, слизнул. Он взялся за крепкие плечи, обтянутые тонкой тканью пиджака, и, сжалившись, ослабил тугой узел галстука, задев шею нечаянной лаской. Шеклболт задрожал и несколько раз успел насадить Северуса на член, кончая.

— И это всё?

— Даже не надейся.

Кингсли легко встал, удерживая Северуса на весу, и, сделав несколько шагов, бросил его на кровать. Раздеваться он не спешил — вместо этого сел на край постели и, положив ноги Северуса себе на колени, снял с него туфли и начал разминать стопы. Под его жадным взглядом таяли остатки стыда, и Северус устроил пятку у него на плече, требуя ласки. Кингсли принялся покрывать поцелуями свод стопы и щиколотку, языком вырисовывая на шёлке чулок разнообразные узоры и распаляя Северуса больше и больше. Но стоило потянуться рукой к члену, как он покачал головой:

— Ещё не время! — Кингсли нетерпеливо сорвал с себя галстук и принялся накручивать его вокруг запястий Северуса: — Ты позволишь?

Глупый вопрос. Сейчас он бы позволил абсолютно всё. Кингсли потёрся щекой о его колено и взял за руку, целуя ладонь через шёлк перчаток. А потом стянул запястья своим галстуком, привязывая их к изголовью кровати.

— Не туго?

Теперь рычать был готов уже Северус. От невозможности дотронуться до себя и хоть так добиться разрядки.

— Сделай хоть что-нибудь...

— Я знал, что ты горячий... и совсем, совсем необъезженный...

— Шеклболт! Хватит болтать!

Но вместо того, чтобы заняться делом, Кингсли стал раздеваться, причём настолько неторопливо, что захотелось взвыть.

— Быстрее!

Однако тот, посмеиваясь, принялся развешивать вещи в шкаф, демонстрируя своё тело в самом выгодном свете. Член у него, кстати, снова стоял, и Северус заёрзал на постели, шире разводя ноги. Но Кингсли словно не понимал намёков. Он налил себе шампанского и, набрав его в рот, наклонился к Северусу, собираясь поделиться.

Наверное, именно это имели в виду, когда говорили о пьянящих поцелуях. Когда Кингсли, наконец, отстранился, он тяжело дышал, а взгляд помутнел от откровенной похоти. Он принялся размазывать помаду вокруг губ Северуса, изредка давая пососать ему свои пальцы. Терпения оставалось всё меньше и меньше.

— Пожалуйста, Кинг, — Северус уже просил.

— Всё, что ты хочешь.

— Ну, пожалуйста...

— Что ты хочешь?

— Трахни меня.

— М-м-м?

— Втрахай меня в эту кровать, выеби меня... пожалуйста...

— Ты так очаровательно просишь.

Обнажённый Кингсли контрастировал с белым шёлком, обтягивающим Северуса, и когда он навис над ним, то в его тьме захотелось раствориться без остатка.

— Пожалуйста...

Кингсли вдумчиво поцеловал его шею, оставляя на ней множество засосов, слегка прикусил соски, заставляя почти кричать, и спустился ниже, зубами стягивая кружевные трусики. Северус помогал ему, как мог, и замер лишь тогда, когда тот начал вылизывать яйца, нет-нет да касаясь кончиком языка растраханной дырки.

— Кинг... пожалуйста...

Северус извивался на кровати, пытаясь продлить прикосновения или хотя бы ослабить путы. Наконец Кингсли сжалился и уселся между его разведённых ног, устраивая их у себя на плечах. Его восхитительный член покачивался рядом с яйцами Северуса, не спеша проникать.

— Кинг, вставь уже!

— Какой жадный, — усмехнулся Шеклболт, шутливо шлёпая его по заднице.

Рука у него была тяжёлая, но боль от удара немного прояснила мысли, и Северус сообразил, что он и сам может неплохо справиться. Он отчаянно подался навстречу, пытаясь насадиться, но Кингсли не спешил ему помочь, хотя его взгляд буквально обжигал кожу.

— Бери, бери... сам бери... сколько хочешь...

Когда у Северуса получилось, он застонал, чувствуя, как яйца Кингсли коснулись ягодиц.

— Ещё?

— Да!

— Ты этого хотел?

— Да... да... да!

Чулки скользили по потной коже плеч, и пришлось плотно обхватить Кингсли ногами, яростно двигаясь навстречу. Скоро тот не выдержал и, крепко схватив Северуса за задницу, начал натягивать его на себя.

— На! На! Бери... бери всё!

Оргазм накрыл Северуса с головой, лишая зрения, слуха и, кажется, даже сознания. В себя он пришёл оттого, что Кингсли целовал его запястья, отгибая край перчаток, кажущихся белоснежными на фоне его шоколадной кожи.

Северус чувствовал себя упоительно затраханным, иссушающе обессиленным и полностью удовлетворённым. В общем, почти счастливым. Почти, потому что безумно хотелось продолжить, но не было сил даже на то, чтобы просто пошевелиться. Кингсли довольно вздохнул и подгрёб его себе под бок, горячий, как печка.

— Бунгей, Ипсвич-Роуд, восемь, — пробормотал Северус на грани сна.

— У меня отличная память, — Кингсли поцеловал его в висок, — уйма фантазий, но не очень много свободного времени.

— Не придёшь? — Северус отстранился, пытаясь разобрать выражение лица Шеклболта.

— Куда я от тебя денусь?

Действительно, куда? Фантазии же надо претворить в жизнь — тем более что и у Северуса теперь разыгралось воображение.


End file.
